The story of how I meet Audrey
by vaiolet90
Summary: How Percy has met Audrey? And when he has decided to return to his family? This story tells in a particular way how I think it went. The FF is from Percy's point of view Read it for more!


**The story of how I meet Audrey**

Percy Weasley was tuck in the blankets to his daughters when Molly sat on the bed.

"Dad?" The little asked.

"What's up honey?" He answered kindly.

"Tell us a fairy story?"

"Sure. What fairy story did you want?" He asked taking the book of "The Tales of Beedle the Bard."

"Invent it yourself!" Said Lucy on the other bed.

All right then...

Once upon a time, there was a boy called Percy Weasley sat at the bar counter of Leaky Cauldron when a Missy approached him and asked him if he wanted something to drink.

"A shot of Whiskey Accident thank you!" Answered the young with little conviction.

"Tough day?" The girl asked while she poured him a glass. Just then, the boy noted that it wasn't the usual old barman to serve him. At his place, there was a cute girl with brown hair in a ponytail and a smiling face. He had never seen her before.

"Well… I have just quit my job," Percy answered taking the glass and downing the whisky all at once.

"Really?" She asked surprise. "You must have much courage for letting it. Especially now that we're in this dark period, and it is so hard to find a job."

"I worked for the Ministry of Magic." To that affirmation, she looked at him sympathetically. Everybody knew that, of those times, work at the Ministry meant to submit to the rules of the Dark Lord.

"I heard that they do retaliation to who leaves the job at ministry!"

"Yeah, they do; but I couldn't stay here anymore. I sacrificed too many things because of that work. Give me another shot?" Including the family. The young man thought, but he didn't say it. He had assumed that once got what he wanted; he wouldn't have needed his family. He had no idea of how much he was in wrong. He missed all of them: Fred and George's jokes, Molly's dishes, Ginny's protests when Molly called her little one and the Muggle oddities of dad. He had been hard with his old and only now, he realised it.

"You shouldn't drown your sorrows in alcohol!" Said the girl. He looked up and smiled at her for the first time. Still, he thought that the girl was much cute.

"At the moment, I can't think of a better way! So..What does a young girl in a place like this?" He asked, observing the local battered.

"It is a job like another," she answered indifferently. At the time, the boy still didn't know, but she didn't work there, but as a nurse at St. Mungo's Hospital. She had been fired because secretly lent even care to Half-blood and Muggle-born.

"I think the previous owner was a little freaked out. This place is falling apart!"

"The old owner was my grandfather!" She replied angrily.

"Ah ..." at that point the young man did not know what to say. It seemed incredible, but every time he opened his mouth, he could always mix and match one of his. The same thing had happened the day he had quarrelled with his father. He had finished by saying too many things, which now he repented.

"By the way, you're right. This place sucks! You know now that I look at you better; you look like one of the guys wanted." Percy looked at her quizzically.

"Which boy wanted?" The girl took some leaflets from the bottom of the counter, and she began to browse through these.

"Ah ... here it is. Take it! But if you went to Hogwarts, you probably know him," Percy almost could not believe it. The image showed the photo of his brother, Ron Weasley, with an inscription below, in which it said that he wanted because accomplice of the undesirable N°1, Harry Potter. Of course, he knew about Harry. Everyone did. He was aware even that his father had had to give up work, some weeks before. But he didn't anticipate this, although he would have guessed.

"You two seem almost relatives!" She exclaimed. The Red was about to answer her when they heard voices on the radio, which he could recognise among a thousand. Those voices were of his brothers Fred and George.

"Can you turn up the volume on the radio, please?" The boy asked, anxious as if he had just discovered that someone had died. She obeyed immediately.

"There's someone you know?" The other asked, but he did not answer motioning her with his finger, to shut up.

"Friends of radio listeners, we wanted to inform you that this will most likely be our last broadcast here at radio Potter… Soon there will be a great battle against the Dark Lord at Hogwarts, and as supporters of the Boy Who Lived is our duty to intervene. The time has come to choose which side to be…" Percy didn't care to hear any more. The young man knew what his place was; besides his family. Suddenly he got up from his stool, and even a few other people in the room did the same, heading for the exit, whispering to each other.

"I have to go! My family needs me. "He said to the girl. He started to leave, when he decided to go back on his feet. Taking a paper towel from the counter, he wrote his address and handed it to the girl.

"Listen ... If I survive, this is my address."

"I'm coming with you." She said firmly, taking off the apron, but he stopped her.

"No! I wouldn't want there to be no one waiting for me if it all ends well. Especially if it's a beautiful girl like you! "He said in a sweet voice, then once reached the door he turned to look at her for the last time. "Ah … My name is Percy. Percy Weasley!"

For the first time, the young man had pronounced her name with pride.

Little Lucy interrupted his story.

"But this story sucks! Where are the fire-breathing dragons? Uncle Charlie is much better at telling stories. "Lucy, the smaller of the two complained, before returning to lie down on the bed. Percy seemed irritated by the comment of his daughter.

"Come on! In the bed now." And sitting on the edge of Molly's bed he returned to tuck in the blanket. Just then, he realised that the daughter seemed to look at him with admiration.

"The girl in the bar was the mum, right?" Asked her daughter with sparkling eyes.

"Yes, it was your mother," Percy admitted.

"I knew it immediately!" Lucy said with an air of know it all.

"And it is in that battle that Uncle Fred is dead?" The little girl said suddenly sorry, ignoring her sister.

"Unfortunately, yes," Percy said becoming serious. He remembered all too well the moment of the death of his brother. The daughter seemed to notice the sadness of his father. "Come on Dad … do not be sad after all a part of him is still here, thanks to Uncle George!" He could not help but smile at the wisdom of the child, who once she saw that his father had returned cheerfully, she continued with the questions.

"And the Dark Lord is what Uncle Harry defeated?" She asked, still admired.

"Yes, he was. Your uncle was very brave."

"And then Uncle Ron has been in prison?" Percy laughed at the question.

"No, of course not!"

"But you said that he was wanted ... And to think that seemed me a nice person! Aunt Hermione knows it? "Percy tried to answer all the questions posed by his daughter, but the child, at every answer was always more curious, and didn't seem to get enough. The conversation went on for a long time.

* * *

The next day all the Weasley came together in the burrow for the usual family monthly dinner. Ron at the sight of nieces did to embrace them, but Molly dodged him.

"What have I done?" Ron asked puzzled to Percy while the little girl at the sight of Harry ran happily towards him for being embraced.

"I have no idea, but you always do something. Maybe you forgot it." Said Percy. But underneath the boy was laughing.

"What did you mean with; I always do something?" Ron shouted.

"Nothing," he answered quickly. Several times, the night before, he had tried to explain to the child that his entire family, in that period, was wanted and not only Ron. But apparently, the girl had not got the message.


End file.
